FWB's
by SquirrelandNight123
Summary: "We're friends with benefits...together but not together...more than friends but not more than friends...buddies in public but lovers behind closed doors. I think I could get used to that."- Helga G. Pataki (AU Pataki series, HelgaXArnold and some PhoebeXGerald) Rated for abuse,violence,cussing,and a swish of lemonade...
1. Friends, More or Less

**Authors Note (please read!)-**

 **Hey guys and gals! Im having trouble updating The Tattered Bow, so I've been busying myself with other projects…. This is the result of that. A quick warning to say that this story's rating may change over the course of the chapters for various reasons; reasons such as things caused by crappy parenting and raging, teenage hormones! You know… S-E-**

 **Yeah, no, I'm not going to finish spelling that. I'm too lazy XD If you're sensitive to heavy cursing, crude humor, dark themes, and descriptive "** _ **make out"**_ **scenes (that rhymed :D ), TURN BACK NOW WHILE YOU STILL HAVE THE CHANCE.**

 _ **Trigger warning:**_

 **There will be some cutting and other sensitive subjects related to it in the story. If this is a trigger for you, DONT READ THIS. I know as a past cutter that it doesn't help! Just know that you are special and have meaning. NOTHING is worth hurting yourself over, no matter how bad the emotional pain may be.**

 **Disclaimer-**

 **Yeah, me no owny Hey Arnold. I offer my deep apologies to anyone who has ever thought otherwise. XD Now, on with the story!**

* * *

 _ **"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BE-"**_ An angry fist slammed into the buzzing annoyance with an incoherent, and overly dramatic groan. The source of the irritated noise threw her covers off her still sleep induced body and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. As she sat her feet on the carpeted floor, her slender fingers ran through her pixie cut, blonde and blue tipped hair. She let out a lazy yawn before standing up and shuffling over to her closet. Still half asleep, the girl pulled out a pink tank top and a pair of over-worn jeans before putting them on, _until_ she realized that her top was indeed on _backwards._

She let out another groan as she flipped her shirt around. Before making her way downstairs she entered her bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes, no thanks to her lack of sleep and the never-ending 'screaming contests' her parents had at three in the morning; _every morning_. After admiring herself in the mirror she put her attention on her wrists. Two long, thick cuts gaped,some clotted and some faded from the long amount of time they had been there, adorned both her wrists; just at the very base of her palms. She gave a light, heartless chuckle as she stared down at them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw, and reached for, a pair of black fingerless gloves sitting on her bathroom sink.

Right next to her razor; her _tempting_ razor.

The blonde teen shook her head vigorously and spoke in a cracking voice that was barely above a whisper,"What the hell is wrong with you, Pataki?"

She slowly pulled the gloves on, wincing at the sting on her wrists. Felt like a damn giant paper cut drenched in lemon juice… The girl exited her bathroom, not caring to put on any makeup or comb her hair. As she made her way toward her door, she made one last look at her alarm clock.

 _"Poor, damn thing… I guess Im gonna have to buy a new one…someday."_

Her feet made a slight creaking noise with every step she took down the flight of stairs. Her heart raced and her breathtakingly blue eyes darted back and forth to make sure Big Bob wasn't downstairs. She thought she was in for the clear but, DAMN was she wrong…

" _OH Heeelggaaa! Where are you baby sister? The twins wanted to see you before you left!"_

"Shit."

The keeper of such a sweet and perky voice could only come from one person, and that person was her overbearing, award winning, Oscar nominated, famous actor, world-renowned pain in the ass sister," _Ol-ga…"_

"Oh, there you are baby sister! It's so good to see you again! It's been ages since the twins and I have seen you last!" Olga wrapped her arms in an infamous "Olga hug" around Helga and giggled.

"It's been a month, Olga. A month," Helga spat before Olga squeezed her a little tighter," _Jesus…_ I-I cant breath! Put me down!"

 **"OH,** Im so sorry baby sister!" Another sickeningly sweet, cavity-inducing giggle erupted from her mouth.

"Dont be. Now, Ive got to get to school. Its my first day of my second year in high school and I promised Id be in time to talk to Arnold. He's been away for the summer and I haven't seen him for three and a half months!"

"Oh, it will be okay if you're a FEW minutes late, Helga! Come say hi to the twins! They missed you soooo much!" She took Helga's gloved hand and drug her into the kitchen involuntarily. Helga grumbled in protest and sheathed at the pain in her wrist, but her irritation melted as she looked at the pair of three year olds that stood before her giggling.

"AUWNTIE HEWGA, AUWNTIE HEWGA!" The two cheered and giggled as they raced to hug her legs, making "Auntie Helga" stumble as they did so. No matter how much she hated to admit it, they were the only thing she really looked forward to during Olga's damn surprise visits.

"Hey, Rezi!" She patted the young boy's head and ruffled his orange-red hair, before she kneeled down to look at both of them in the eyes. She smiled for the first time in a few weeks.

"Hey, Rez. How's my favorite niece?"Helga cooed.

The blonde girl giggled and hugged her,"Good, Auwntie Hewga."

"Good," she said before hugging them both back and standing up, much to the children's dismay.

"Hey, now don't be sad. Auntie Helga will be home later and we can play then, okay? I can take you all out for ice cream at Slausens! Does that sound good?"

The children laughed and nodded their little heads vigorously, before promptly dashing into the living room to play again. Helga sighed and made her way towards the door, nodding her head in a goodbye to Olga. Helga gabbed her bag and dashed for the door, meaning to escape before Bob or Miriam could catch her leaving. She shook her head and left the house; her backpack now slung over her shoulder.

Helga began her long trek to school, and she pulled out her hand-me-down iPod from Olga and put the earbuds in her ears, only to get one of the wires stuck in her piercings. Sheathing, she untangled it and plugged it into her ear, mumbling a not-so-child-friendly word to herself before starting off again. Her head bopped in rhythm to the heavy-metal beat, and she let her mind wander.

 _"I can't believe it's been more than three months since I've seen him... I've missed him so much, it's become unbearable. But he won't ever love me back. He's dating that skank, Li-la. And this is the one summer I've needed him the most, just...just to comfort me. Just like he always does. But, my everselfish heart still yearns for his loving affections. To hell, I am damned."_

Theblonde girl kicked a little pebble into an alleyway, and managed to scuff her converse. Scoffing to herself, she leapt over a tiny puddle in the sidewalk and resumed her trek.

 _"I needed him so much... Phoebe was to busy studying all summer, and Gerald and I aren't THAT close... Miriam and Bob always had their attention set on Olga, but once she became a worldly known actor and had the twins, things went up for her and down for me. Bob and Miriam only talk to me now when they yell and beat me... For being a failure. For not being a star. For not being good at anything. For being worthless. For not being a boy like they wanted, accident baby or not. For- for not being Olga... Fuck my life."_

Helga looked up from her reverie and stared up the intimidating building that towered over her; it was swarmed with horney teens and used vehicles.

P. S. 218; high school...

"Crap. Well, let's hope I'm not too fucking late!" She whispered to absolutely no one. Her pace sped up, and her toned arms pumped as she raced up the steps and slung open the doors. A few people were scattered out in the main hallway, but she noticed a familiar football shaped head around the corner. As she walked towards him she unplugged her earbuds from her ears, managing once again to catch it in her right ear piercings. Letting out a groan, she threw her iPod into her bag and slung it back over her shoulder. But before she could peer around the corner, he realized he was talking to a girl... No, yelling at a girl! And not just any girl, no no no! It was Lila... She crept a little closer to listen in to what they were "ever so casually talking about" and was shocked to say the least.

"-THE HELL, LILA?! WHAT were you doing with Stinky?!"

"Uh, well you see... I'm ever so sorry A-"

"No no no! Cut the "ever-so" BULL SHIT and tell me why you were making out with Stinky in the library?" Helga new it was so very wrong, but she- she was very turned on, to say the least, at Arnold's cursing. Can you blame her?

"W-well it's just that S-Stinky and I... We had, what was originally a one night stand at a party while you were gone for the summer. We avoided it until the other day when he showed up at my door stoop saying we needed to talk, s-so we confronted each other about it and-well something like what you walked in on happened. I'm ever s- I mean, I'm afraid that I've fallen for him..."

"Damn... Really, Lila? A fucking one night stand? Just-please just go away. We're over... I-I need to be alone," he scoffed,"Thanks for nothing."

And with that he raced off. A few tears streaked down his cheeks.

"Shit! I need to talk to him... I guess I'll just look for Pheebs and tell her where I am, just so she won't worry her petite ass off over me going missing or some shit..."

Helga's shoes made a squeak against the cool, tile floor that adorned the school's hallway. Her eyes darted about, hoping to catch a quick glance of Phoebe. Once she decided she wasn't in the hall, she headed off to look the one place she knew she would be:

The library.

* * *

Helga's hand wrapped around the metal door knob; flinching slightly at the cold she felt on her uncovered fingertips. She opened the door quickly, but soon realized that was something she REALLY may not have wanted to do...

Right in the middle of the floor sat Phoebe and Gerald. Wait, no no; nix the "sit." Phoebe was straddling a very flustered Gerald. The couples lips were locked, and both sets of eyes came to rest on a heavily blushing and bewildered Helga. Their lips ripped apart from one another and formed two sheepish smiles that clearly betrayed the amount of shame they were feeling.

"Uh, h-hey, Pataki! You look lovely today. Is that a new hai-" Gerald's words were cut off with a quick glare from Helga.

"Drop the ass kissing, Geraldo. I'm not mad at you for trying to fuck my best friend. Just upset you didn't tell me you were an item, is all," Yes, she was upset she hadn't been told about their now very apparent relationship; best friends were supposed to tell each other everything. She chuckled and felt a large twinge of envy form in her stomach,"After school, call me,Pheebs, and tell me _all_ about it."

Helga started to walk out of the door with an abnormally calm expression,"Oh, and Gerald?"

"Y-yeah?" He gulped at the usage of his real name.

"If you hurt her, I will have your _balls_ in a **jar** on my desk at home..." She growled a little before slamming the door to the library.

Helga walked back down the hallway, feeling her blood start to boil. No, she wasn't jealous of Phoebe and Gerald. She was jealous of what they had. She was jealous of what Stinky and Lila had... And what every other couple at this school had.

She rounded a corner, and the world around her seemed to go in slow motion. Every which way she turned her head, she could see a happy couple. Rhonda and Thad, or Curly as only a few still called him, were locking lips. Eugene, the read headed jinx, was holding hands and kissing with some person... That was, oh God! He was holding hands and kissing with one of the freshmen boys!

Helga let out a scoff,' _Always thought he was gay... Way to go,_ _ **Eugene**_ _!'_

Another twist of envy shot through her as she stormed her way out of the building, completely ignoring the bell that had begun to ring. A sharp breeze of the outside wind slashed her face, making her wince, but she pressed on. Fresh air is what she wanted; fresh air was what she was going to get. She just didn't realize how much she'd need it in the next few minutes...

As the lanky blonde rounded the corner of the ally, her once swiftly moving body stopped abruptly as she slammed into something hard and moving almost as fast as she was. As soon as she made contact with it, she knew exactly what, or in this case, who it was.

 _Arnold._

Helga and Arnold let out a simultaneous groan in pain as Helga opened her yes slowly. Only to realize that he was right on top of her; her hip bones jutted out from underneath her jeans and prodded Arnold's leg, and her tank top's sleeve was rolled down to reveal a little more arm than deemed necessary in such a moment.

She watched with a bright blush as he opened his eyes slowly, only to have them widen to the size of dinner plates when he looked at her. Surprised by the look on his face, she let out a small laugh; a giggle even. Oh, the look on his face was priceless. If his hands weren't pinning down her arms, she would've pulled out her phone and took a picture of the cute expression he was making.

Oh, woah...he was pinning her arms down. Helga felt her face warm a little more at that.

"Uh, hi?" Arnold offered with a lopsided grin, hoping to cover up his confusion. And his nerves. Yeah, he'd seen Helga plenty of times before, but WOWZA, was this new! And sexy...

" _Oh no._.." Arnold's face turned rosy pink.

 _"Oh, God, yes..."_ Helga's smile turned into a cocky grin.

Both blondes had just fully registered their situation. Sure, they had fallen and bumped into and onto each other before. But not like this; not in this position. And both could tell that they _really_ didn't mind this position at all. And **that's** what scared them...

They both let out a gulp, and Arnold slowly pushed himself up, but not without brushing the bulge of his crotch on her... He shook his head, licked his lips and reached out a hand to help Helga up. She took his hand, and felt a small electric feeling run through her. It was a familiar feeling to her; she **only** got it every time they touched. But it felt different this time; like there was more of a tingly feeling to it. The feeling spread from her fingertips to her toes. Helga let out a little shiver at the foreign change in touch, before averting her eyes from their hands to look up at her beloved. His emerald eyes caught hers, and he smiled at her. She didn't fail to notice the sadness in it.

"Arnold... I came to find you because I-I over heard what happened with Lila. I'm sorry..." She wasn't lying completely saying she was sorry that they broke up. Clearly she was happy about that, but she was upset that her love was hurting, and it hurt her seeing him like that.

He looked up at the sky for a minute before letting out a dry laugh. It's sounded so drained and heartless to her ears. He gave her a tiny smile and she squeezed his hand in a comforting manner. His smile wavered, and his chin began to tremble a little. He was going to cry. Shit.

Helga quickly wrapped her arms around his torso, blocking out the mental images that berated her thoughts when she felt the toned abs through his dark teal shirt. He clutched to her tightly and whimpered a little in her ear. Helga cooed and whispered comforting words to him and rubbed his back soothingly.

It was silent despite his sniffles for a long moment, until Arnold's sputtering voice spoke up,"The sad thing was that I didn't even love her; or have a crush on her for that matter. Hell, I was thinking about breaking up with her, but then I caught them making out... They hooked up at a party, Helga! I may not have loved her, but it still felt like a huge stab in the back. That's why I'm upset... I trusted her."

Helga pulled back to look him in the eyes, noticing how they dazzled like two freshly polished emeralds with the tears that tainted them. Helga reached a hand up and whipped any stray tears she saw on his cheek with her thumb. Pressing her forehead to his, she whispered to him,"I'm here for you... You can trust _me_."

Her warm breath and stray strands of hair tickled his face as he stared back at her; getting lost in her intoxicating vanilla smell and her eyes that looked like two pools of blue he could just drown in. _Wanted_ to drown in. And if that wasn't enough, her words took a hold of his heart and gave it a good squeeze. **Right** in the feels...

Still in the same position, the two sat down next to the wall of the alley, embracing each other.

"Not meaning to upset you any further, Arnold, but have you noticed all the people hooking up these days? I mean, everyone is hornier than a unicorn!"

Arnold couldn't help but chuckle at that, and rubbed Helga's back in a circular motion,"Ha! But if that's completely true, what about us? What if one of us wants to be in a relationship? What do we do then?"

"Arnold, **everyone** is dating! I caught Pheebs making out with Geraldo in the library! There's no one left-"

" _But_ _us._.." They finished at the same time. Both sets of eyes went wide, but neither could look away from the other.

"D-Do you ever have _those..'urges'_ , for lack of a better word, Helga?" Arnold nervously asked after a few moments of silence.

"Uh... D-Doesn't everyone?" She let out a nervous laugh.

"Uh... I guess so. B-But now, since everyone's paired off at school, there's nothing we can do about them..."

"Yeah, nothing we can do..."

Both blondes were becoming more and more lost in each others eyes; not really paying attention to what they were saying. The world around them was beginning to fade, and all the other could see was their _dear friend's_ enrapturing eyes.

"Hey, Helga?"

"Mhm?" She let out a little mumble in response.

"Don't you find the other students so annoying, with all their holding hands..."

" _Holding hands_..."

"And their warm embraces with each other ..."

" _Warm embraces..._ **hmm?** _"_

 _"_ Their sexual tension _..."_

"We don't have any of that between us..."

"No, of course not. And they have their stupid _kissing_..."

"Mmm... Yeah. Kissing _sucks_."

"Totally... Who needs to kiss anyway?"

"Not us..."

"Nope."

"Nada. No kissing for us..."

"Of course not."

Their lips collided hungrily against each other's. Arnold pressed Helga up against the side of the alley wall;pinning her up by her shoulders to steady his balance. He let out a deep moan when Helga licked his bottom lip for entry. He opened his mouth happily, and let out a surprised breath of air through his nose when her tongue darted into his mouth quicker than he'd expected; exploring it curiously and hastily. Her tongue roamed over every corner in his mouth; she memorized the feeling of every tooth, every tastebud, and every crevice.

Helga wrapped one arm behind his neck to cradle his head and let her other hand crawl up the inside of his shirt. She felt him shiver at the feeling of her fingers caressing his back. Helga pressed her fingers into the spaces between each rib, and slowly began massaging his side. She let out an involuntary moan when she felt his hand sneak down between her underwear and her thin-fabric jeans. His fingers began to fiddle with the hem of her underwear and Helga pressed her hips into him and bucked a little, making him groan in pleasure at the friction.

Helga pulled away from their intense kiss for a short breath and began to kiss his neck. Between pecks she whispered breathlessly while panting,"We- we really shouldn't,"she stopped for a few kisses,"be,"kiss,"doing this... We're s-supposed to,"a long lick behind his ear"be best friends..."

"Oh, God. I don't care... P-please don't st-aahh... D-do that again. Please do that again..." Arnold's words came out in quick pants and moans. He made a little whining noise when Helga stopped kissing his neck and gave him a devious smirk.

"For fucks sake, Helga. Plea-oh, God!" He was cut short when Helga bucked her hips hard against him and started to grind on him. He thrust his pelvis forward involuntarily to her hips' movement. He felt her lips travel from his collar bone in slow kisses, up to his Adam's apple, where she began to suck, and only stopped again to lick his throat in one long, swift motion.

 _"Oh, the things I could do to him..."_

"Say it again. Say fuck again..." She demanded and resumed her ministrations.

" **Fuck**."

Helga let out a pleasured groan. His foul mouth turned her on, and he took quick notice.

"Oh, so you like it when I cuss," he tilted his head to whisper in her ear," _Fuuuck_..."

Helga let out a strangled mewl to accompany his dirty words. He laughed and pulled her chin up to return her lips to his and so she could wrap both arms around his neck. Arnold pulled away to nibble her ear, then began to lick her neck, just as she did to him before. Helga gasped and her eyes rolled to the back of her head before she pulled him closer. Arnold then heard her whisper,"What are we... What are we doing?"

They both pulled away to look at each other. Their hot, panting breaths were tickling each others faces. Arnold gave her his famous 'eyes half lidded and lopsided grin look', "I think we just found a solution to our little pleasure problem..."

* * *

"So, what your basically saying is that we should become something like friends with benefits?" Helga was sitting upside down on Arnold's bed; her head and arms dangling over the edge, which made her tank top bunch up to reveal her flat stomach and the curve of her body. He took notice that there was a little tattoo of a pink bow right above her navel. Arnold couldn't help but stare...

The blondes had made their way to his house in a frenzy; completely forgetting about their first day back to school. They only stopped to kiss each other "briefly" every few seconds. Once they made it to his house, they put their kisses on hold to discuss Arnold's proposition.

Arnold, who was sitting on the ground in front of her, replied in a hesitant tone,"Yeah, but uh... If you think it's a bad idea, we can forget that all this even ha-"

"No, no, no! It's fine! We both have all this sexual tension built up and we need to do something about it! We just happened to come across a good...fun way of doing it! And uh, I don't really think we can forget that all that happened in that alley, anyway,"she smirked at him,"We're friends with benefits...together but not together...more than friends but not more than friends...buddies in public but lovers behind closed doors. I think I could get used to that."

Helga let out an amused hum as she thought.

" _Okay, so not boyfriend and girlfriend yet, but pretty_ _ **fucking**_ _close. Heh, if I could tell nine year old me now, I think I would have slapped myself and said that I was insane! I get to make out with Arnold and not think another thing about it... Hell yeah!"_

"So...What now, my _secret lover_?" Arnold's question broke her from her thoughts. She opened her eyes and looked to see that he had scooted closer to her and was now on all fours leaning over her. He was staring into her eyes, grinning seductively.

She laughed,"Ooh... I don't know. What is it that F.W.B.'s _do_ , exactly? Care to remind me, **my** secret lover?"

"I'd love to..."

Just as Arnold's lips had touched hers, the door to his bedroom flung open to reveal a cackling Grandpa Phil,"Oh, Arnold, my boy! Pookie's convinced that you've got a lady friend up here that wasn't that redhead! She said that it was Eleanor or something,and oh..." His eyes went wide when he spotted the two lovers mid kiss.

"Well, I'll be danged! Isn't that your little friend with the one eyebrow and pigtails? Helga?"

Helga pushed Arnold off her lightly, and shot up to smile at Phil. Arnold watched in amusement as she walked over to him and threw her arm around the old man,"I got rid of that unibrow YEARS ago, Gramps."

He let out another laugh and gave her a side hug, "I've missed you, Helga! Thanks again for helping out at the boarding house this summer while Arnold was out and about! Pookie has missed you, too!"

To say Arnold was befuddled was an understatement,"Wha?"

"I helped Gramps here out with the boarding house this summer. Didn't have anything better to do." Plus, it was a good way to get away from the shit family.

"Oh, thats cool." Was all he could reply before smiling a little.

"How's the home life, girl? Is it any better than it was?" Phil's smile faltered when Helga frowned.

"Bob's still a blowhard bastard and Miriam's become an abusive drunk..."

"Lemme see them wrists." Phil gave her a glare when she tugged them behind her back. He growled at her warningly. Sighing, she gave up and raised her hands to him; she turned her palms upwards and closed her eyes.

Helga winced when she felt his cold hands trace her scars,"Helga, look at me."

She looked up at the old man with frightened eyes, only for them to start watering when Phil pulled her in for a hug.

"Why do all you Shortman men turn me into such a big sap," she mumbled as she hugged him back. He gave a small, knowing chuckle before pulling away to turn and look at his grandson, who was sitting on the floor with a pained expression. Helga noticed and turned her head away in shame.

"Helga, look at me please..."

"No."

" **Helga**."

She turned her head slowly to see him arms wide open with watery eyes that beckoned her to him. She sighed and walked over to him before getting tugged down into his embrace. She gasped as she fell into him and on the floor. He pulled her in tight and whispered a hush apology for not being there for her. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him on the temple.

"It's not your fault,"she whispered.

"Yes, it is! I'm supposed to be your best friend! If I had been here this summer with you and not at that stupid camp, this wouldn't have happened! I'm so sorry... I should have been here for you! I-"he chocked on a sob before kissing Helga a few times on the forehead.

"Hey, don't blame yourself, please... It's **anyone** but your fault! You're the reason it wasn't any worse..." She put her forehead to his and kissed him on the nose.

"Okay... Just please tell me next time. Come talk to me; I'll always be here for you."

"I promise." The two stood up from the floor and turned to see a very confused looking Phil. His brow was raised and his head was tilted to the side in confusion.

"What?" The two teens said in unison.

"I thought he was dating the redhead..."

"Keyword: _was_." Helga snorted; showing her disgust for the _ever so_ stupid and slutty bitch was one of her favorite things to do. Besides kiss Arnold, that is.

"So _you two_ are dating now. Great choice, Shortman! I like this one... She's a real keeper!" The old man laughed.

"NO!"

"Then why did I walk in on you two being all lovey-dovey? Why were you two kissing each other..." His old eyes lit up in realization,"Oh, OH! You two are doing that "friends with benefits" kinda thing cause you've both got all this pent up, sexual frustration...Well, if that's the way it is, USE PROTECTION!"

He strutted down the steps only to stop when he heard Helga yell,"I'm on the birth control pill! You don't need to worry about having another grandkid for a while!"

 _Thud._

Phil locked the door behind him, grinning madly,"I'm such wiley old coot..."

Helga chuckled as she stared down at the now unconscious Arnold and pulled off her gloves and studded bracelets. Oh, did she have a devious idea for this...

She crawled over to him on all fours, leaning over his still body to whisper in his ear,"You know, Arnold, you really shouldn't pass out on a girl like that. She might take advantage of you..."

She had his attention; she could feel it...Right between her thighs.

" _Boner_..." Arnold's eyes shot open as his body jolted upwards and a warm heat spread across his face to the tips of his ears. He was also growing very warm in his uh... Yeah. There was Helga, straddling him, and licking her lips.

 _"Oh, shit_..."

" _This is going to be fun..."_

* * *

"Scared, lover boy?" Helga leaned in closer to him, grinding her hips on him once their noses touched. Arnold let out a little, pleading whimper; craving, so very desperately, more of that friction. He would beg on his knees if he had to. If you had told him earlier that morning he would be wanting sex with his best friend, he would've just laughed and asked which one. But know, he didn't know what to think about the whole ordeal.

Helga cooed at him before kissing him passionately on the lips. Arnold's hands roamed all over her slender body; over her sides, down her arms, on her hips, on her thighs. Anyway he could be closer to her. His hands roamed up again to her hips and made their way to play with the hem of her pants. Helga moaned into the kiss,"Take them off… _Please_."

His hand didn't hesitate for one second to unbutton her jeans and pull them off hastily. His lips made a beeline from her mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking on the soft skin. He gave her collar bone a nibble before licking it swiftly. He leaned her back against the wall to gain leverage over her. Helga fiddled with his belt buckle before pulling it loose and kicking his jeans off with her feet. Her hands then glided up the side of his shirt and started pulling it up. Once his shirt was off, it was her turn. Arnold ripped her tank top off with such force Helga thought she might faint. Arnold's hand roamed downwards and stopped at her underwear,"What do you want me to d-do?"

"What ever your little heart desires..."she whispered seductively into his ear. Her heart started to beat rapidly in her chest and her breathing quickened. She had given him so much power over her body in so little words, it scared her to think what he might do...

Arnold hesitantly slid his hand beneath the fabric and felt between her thighs. She was so _wet_... He slowly entered her with his index finger, making her moan, _very_ loudly... It felt strange at first as he slid his finger deeper inside her. He quivered when he heard her hiss," _Arnold... Please..."_

He nearly died when he heard her say his name like that. He did as he was told and entered her all the way, then began to move his finger in and out in a slow rhythm. He watched in amazement as she arched her back in pleasure, and bucking to try and quicken his pace.

" _Arnold_..."she hissed his name again, a pleading tone underlaying the breathy word.

"Oh, God..." Arnold moaned. When she said his name like that, he thought he'd cum right then and there,"Say my name again; just like that... _Please,_ Helga."

" _Arnoold_..." She moaned out as he quickened his pace. She slowly traced his abs with a free hand, and lowered her land to his crotch. " _Arnollld_..." She drug out his name as she slipped a hand inside his boxers. She wrapped a hand around him and felt him twitch and throb between her fingers.

"Oh my God! Ahhh...Helga. Fuck, _Heeelgaaah-_ " He pulled his hand from her and grabbed her wrist.

She looked at him with lust filled eyes and smirked smugly as she cut him off, "Yes, please..."

Her eyes widened as he ripped of her underwear and bra quicker than she could process that he was taking them off. He stared at her with an evil smirk before diving for her breasts; kissing them, sucking on them, licking her chest in between. She let out a moan that made Arnold shiver. Here was Helga, writhing beneath him, arching her back in pleasure; he had complete control over the, used to be, little pink terror of P.S. 118. He chuckled a little before resuming his ministrations.

After his _friendly_ introduction to her chest, he dove down and kissed the pink bow tattoo on her stomach. Helga felt a foreign heat coil inside her near her nether regions at the close proximity of his face to her crotch. She gasped when she felt Arnold's lips kiss her inner thigh, then the other thigh, but she let out a large moan as he dove face first into her, his tongue licking her inner walls. Her hands moved to grab the back of his head and her fingers ran through his hair. He lapped up her sweet fluids, savoring the taste in his mouth before swallowing. As he explored her, he found a sweet spot inside her that made her gasp when he licked it. He sucked on it and she let out a long moan. She began to pant, her breath becoming quicker. It was coming closer by the second...

He gave the sweet spot one last lick before she hit her climax. He pulled his head up to stare at her. He licked his lips and gave her a quick look over. Her jaw was clenched tight together and her eyes were closed shut. He watched her chest rise and fall with every quick breath she inhaled. She opened her eyes to look at him,"Were you just staring at my boobs?"

"Uh..." Heat rushed to his face as he licked his lips again. He bit his tongue nervously.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it's _not nice_ to stare..." Helga crawled over to him on all fours, giving him a devious look.

 _"She looks like a cat stalking its prey…oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…Im going to die today."_

"Uh..."

"Is that all you can say? 'Uh?'"

He stared at her blankly. His mind was a mess as he stared at her, _"I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be having thoughts like this! This is so wrong;she supposed to be my best friend! But she's just, gah! Fuck it! There is a very hot woman, naked, crawling over me, and giving me looks that a best friend should not give to another, but I don't care! There are things I want to do to her that should be illegal. And now that I have her, I guess I could do a little law breaking. She's…"_

So, so _sexy_... She smirked down at him before leaning down to kiss him. The kiss was slow, lustful, and sensual, but he felt like there was something else behind it. It never felt like this when he kissed other girls. Sure, it felt nice, but when he kissed Helga, he felt sparks and electricity, like his body was on fire and he was going to melt into a puddle. A tremor shot through him and his toes curled slightly as he wrapped his arms around her. He moaned a little when he felt her wetness on his thigh and reached down to stroke her. She arched her back in pleasure at the tremor that ran between her thighs before darting her tongue inside his mouth hungrily. Before all of this, he would have killed to feel like this everyday; and now, well now he could…

Helga nibbled on his lower lip as her hand pulled at the hem of his boxers. She didn't pull them down like he thought she would; just fiddled with them. Both blondes seemed to get lost in the kiss. It was becoming less and less lustful and more and more… _loving_ and _sweet_. Helga brought her free hand up to his face and cupped his cheek. The kiss slowed down and they both slowly pulled away, panting slightly. Arnold reached his hand up to put it over the hand that was on his cheek. He leaned forward a little so that their noses and foreheads were touching. They both stared into each other's eyes before making a silent agreement that they needed to get up.

"I think we should put some clothes back on now before Gramps decides to check on us or call us down for lunch," she chuckled as she traced little hearts on his bare chest. She felt a little shiver run through him and goosebumps prickle on his skin at her touch,"Don't worry, you'll get your turn…"

He moaned a little before helping her up and stood up. His body was still tingling as he pulled his jeans back on. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Helga slipping on her jeans, and the top half of her was completely naked. He really couldn't help but stare.

"Arnold, stare at my boobs without my lust filled, hazy permission one more time and I'll bite off your dick," she said as she zipped up the fly of her jeans and buttoned them up.

"Boy, do you have a way with words…"

"Damn right, I do." She walked over to him and ripped the teal shirt out of his hands. He stared at her, dumbfounded. She kissed him chastely, filled with passion and pulled away quickly before pulling his shirt over her half naked form,"I also have a way with my lips."

She took his hand and pulled him to door, only to see him staring at her chest again."Arnold! What the hell is with you and staring at my chest?!"

"I was hoping it'd get your mouth close too my dick..."

She slapped him lightly on the cheek and pulled him down the stairs. He laughed and followed her with eager steps.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon, right as school was letting out, Helga and Arnold decided to go on a walk…right after having their way with each other again. Pretty much the only thing that Arnold was thinking at the moment was, _"Helga_ ** _DOES_** _have a way with her lips..."_

They both had blissful, lovesick smiles on their face. Their fingers were intwined as they walked across the path. Helga turned to look at Arnold with a little smile.

 _"She's so cute…"_

She leaned up on her tippy-toes and gave him a kiss, before her iPod buzzed. She ignored it at first but it buzzed again, and _again_. She sighed and pulled away. Helga pulled the device out of her pocket and looked at the screen.

 **Pheobe: Helga? Where were you today? Have you seen Arnold at all?**

She scoffed, _"Oh, yes, I_ _ **have**_ _seen Arnold…"_ She chuckled to herself and read the next text.

 **Pheobe: Helga? Why aren't you answering? Are you okay?**

 **Unknown Number: Have you seen Arnold, Pataki? You two have been missing all day! Oh, this is Gerald, by the way. :P**

Helga rolled her eyes before replying.

 **Helga: Arnold and I are fine. We were at the boarding house today…catching up.**

 **Unknown Number: Oh, oaky then… Me and Phoebe are at Slausen's. Wanna meet us?**

 **Helga: Phoebe and I******

 **Unknown Number: Fuck off, Pataki. :( You coming or not?**

"Geraldo wants to know if we'd like to meet him and Pheebs at Slausen's. You up for it?"

"Ah, what the hell. Although I've eaten sweeter things than ice cream lately, Im up for it." He smirked when he saw a rosy blush heat up her face.

"Uh… L-Let's go then!" She fumbled for a witty comeback then giggled. She leaned up and whispered in his ear,"You know ice cream used to be my favorite sweet snack, but I think I've found a _much_ tastier alternative…" She pulled back before licking her lips and bitting the lower half of them; smirking as she did so. He stared at her wide eyed before taking her hand in his and shaking his head; clearing his mind of the idea to jump her in the middle of a public park. The blondes walked along the sidewalk in silence, smiling widely as they basked in their seemingly everlasting afterglow.

They eventually made it to their destination and pushed their way through the door; trying to conceal their smiles. They pulled their hands away from each other and looked around for Phoebe and Gerald. Helga saw them and elbowed Arnold in the side, nodding in the couple's direction.

"Hey, Arnold, my man!" Gerald called to his best friend before doing their not so secret handshake. Helga and Arnold sat down, still smiling.

 _"Why can't I wipe this damn smile off my fucking face? Oh I know, Helga! You just had your way with Arnold and he had his way with you!"_ It sent a shiver down her spine and made her tremble between her thighs as she remembered the feeling of his tongue inside her most sensitive of spots. She leaned up against his shoulder and cuddled his neck with her cheek, grinning wildly.

"Someone looks a little happy to see Arnold again, don't you think? She's even wearing one of his shirts!" Gerald's gruff voice broke her out of her lust filled thoughts, but failed to break her happy expression.

"So what if I am? Is it so wrong I want to visit with my _best friend_? No offense, Pheebs." Her voice tickled his ear and made him tremble.

"None taken!" Phoebe stared at the two, perplexed but smiled none the less.

"So, which one of you is going to tell me why you two are grinning like you got _laid_ or something?"

The two simultaneously choked on air and stared at Gerald with wide eyes. Arnold laughed nervously and Helga's face heated up, turning a scarlet red.

"Wh-What are you talking about? That's ridiculous! Isn't it, Helga?" Arnold tilted his head to stare at his lover with a frantic look.

"Uh... Y-yeah! Why would you have even suggested such a thing, Gerald?"

" _Oh, smooth. You stuttered and called him by his real name, dumbass. Real. Fucking. Smooth."_

"Oh. My. God."

"What?" The blondes shot at the dark skinned boy.

" **Please** don't tell me you two had _sex_..."

"We won't then."

" **Arnold**!" Helga slapped the football headed boy hard on the shoulder before returning her gaze to the couple on the other side of the table. Gerald stared at them with wide eyes and Phoebe gave Helga a little thumbs up before giggling behind her hand.

Helga face-palmed _,"This is going to be an awkward explanation... Might as well get comfy."_

* * *

 **A/N: So, how did you guys and gals like it? Tell me in the review section! I'd like to give a special thanks to starfiction123 for all of her support. This story is especially dedicated to her, seeing that she has been an amazing friend to me in the time I have been on fanfiction. Thanks so much for reading guys and gals! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Bye for now!**

 **-Squirrel ;3**


	2. To Cry and Climb a Tree

**A/N:** **Hey guys and gals! Guess what time it is?**

 **ADVENTURE TIME- oh wait, sorry. Wrong show…ANYWAYS-**

 **Sorry it's taken so long to update. Due to popular demand, I must continue writing on this story. Now, if you read the description to this story you should know that this is a Pataki's alternate universe. Meaning that this will indeed be a darker story. So, get ready, buckle your seat-belts and hold on tight cause this will soon start to get brutal. And don't hate me for this chappie XD Also sorry if it's shorter than the last one. Ive been working on a few other stories that will be coming up in the future.**

 **Disclaimer: I own me. I own my pets. I own your souls. But sadly, I DONT OWN HEY ARNOLD!**

 **Doi...**

"So wait, lemme get this straight. You two had _SEX?!_ " Gerald yelled at the blonde couple sitting across the table from him, earning strange looks from the people around him.

"Uh..." The two gave him a blank stare before Helga let out an awkward cough,"It was strictly oral, if that's what you're asking." She spat the words out in response so quickly that she didn't even have time to think about what she had said. Her mind was a frantic mess, and her thoughts were scattered.

Helga threw a hand over her mouth and looked bug-eyed at the dark skinned boy.

' ** _Damn_** _it.'_

"Oh, GOD, Helga! I didn't need to know that! What the _hell_ , man?" His eyes went wide for a second before his jaw slacked," You gave him a _BJ_?"

"Oh my God, _can we not_?" Helga chocked out and hid her crimson face behind her hands.

"Is that really what you're going to ask right now?" Arnold's voice cracked every syllable, trying but failing to remain steady.

"Oh, alright. Fine. Let me ask a reasonable question: WHEN AND WHY HAS THIS HAPPENED?!"

"Well-" Gerald quickly cut them off.

"THIS IS CRAZY! ONE DAY YOU GO FROM ENEMIES TO BEST BUDS AND NOW THIS? SEX BUDS?! WHAT THE FU-"

"GERALD MARTIN JOHANSSEN! Chill the fuck out! We're not dating or anything it's just that... Well uh..." Helga trailed off in her outburst as she ran her fingers through her hair and Gerald stared at the feisty blue-tipped-blonde with a frightened and slightly bemused face.

"How the **hell** do you know my full na-"

"If I may butt in, but if I presume correctly, the two are most likely struggling with sexual frustration and have confided with each other in it." Phoebe's petite voice stated.

Helga and Arnold stared at the girl in slight shock but nodded their heads rapidly in agreement. Both of them just wanted to forget that this conversation ever happened.

"Friends. With. Benefits. Some goody-two-shoes you are, Arnold!" Gerald chortled,"Gimme a minute to process this..."

"Or a few days..." Arnold muttered under his breath, and Helga couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Can we change the subject for a sec?" Helga spoke, her voice rough,"Did we miss any homework?"

"No, there was no homework. We just had free time in all the classes today. We noticed you two missing so we came up with excuses for you and saved your asses," Gerald replied smoothly.

"Thanks," Helga mumbled while fumbling for another question, but stopped as the dark skinned boy spoke again.

"Now if you don't mind me asking, how many times did you two-"

"How long is this gonna take? Because if you don't mind, I really need to get back home to my nephew and niece. And away from this awkward shit," Helga cut Gerald off.

Helga let out a gulp. This was a mess. Her life was a mess. She just had sex with her best guy friend/boy-that-she's-secretly-in-love-with and frankly, she was a little more than fearful of the situation. What would happen if Rhonda and her little groupies found out at school that she and Arnold had sex? It would be the death of her and Arnold. Oh, the rumors they could spread…The mere thought of it made her skin pale a little.

"You have a niece and nephew?" Arnold turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow and a surprised smile.

"I didn't tell you?" She spoke incredulously as he broke her from her small reverie.

"No," he laughed, "You didn't! Can I meet them sometime?" His grin was face splitting, and his green eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Yes, you can. They're really cute..." She grinned lopsidedly at him and 'booped' his nose. His nose scrunched up at the contact from her finger, and his eyes narrowed and his lips pouted. The sight was so cute it made her want to laugh and swoon so hard. She bit her cheeks, but a small giggle escaped her.

' _Just like you_...' She thought to herself and mentally swooned at the adorable boy before her.

Their eyes turned back to their respective best friends when Arnold broke the small silent void of silence that had started to form,"So, now that you've given us something short of the Inquisition, what is it that Helga was telling me about you earlier? That you two were dry fucking each other in the library? _Tsk. Tsk. Tsk._ " He shook his head in a faux scolding manner and grinned a little at their friend's blushing faces.

"Well uh... You see-" Phoebe trembled in place.

"We uh..." Gerald let out a forced cough and cleared his throat,"Please don't chop of my dick and put it in a jar!"

"I won't..." Helga smiled wickedly at him and leaned over until their noses were touching and stared at him with cold, violent, blue eyes and whispered,"... _yet_."

Her smile turned smug when she heard him whimper and she slowly pulled back and slung a lanky arm around Arnold's neck. Her head plopped down on his shoulder and his oblong head rested on top of hers. Helga closed her eyes and hummed quietly to herself.

"You know," all sets of eyes turned to the tiny voice of Phoebe,"I should've guessed that this would happen." She let out a small laugh.

"What happen, Pheebs?" Helga questioned, snuggling her cheek deeper into her beloved shoulder, and basking in the intoxicating smell of his shirt with a small grin.

"Oh, it's just that I could've predicted in fourth grade that you two would end up having a sexual relationship with each other. If I had known what sex was in fourth grade, that is!" She giggled to herself,"You said you two didn't know what had come over you when you started making out in the alleyway. It was probably just all the bottled up attraction towards each other and the given opportunity to release it. And, because the tension was there before, the sex part of your new 'friends with benefits' relationship happened quicker than it would in most others,"Phoebe chirped and pushed her glasses further up on her nose.

Both the blondes and the tall haired teen choked on air at the blue-sweater wearing girl.

"What? It's not like you haven't noticed the tension between you two! You have noticed it, right?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow at them.

"Um... No," the two replied in unison.

"Think about it! Do you recall the tango you two did at the April Fools dance all those years ago?" They nodded slowly, with a crimson blush rising to their cheeks.

"So thinking back on it, you do realize how _sexual_ it was, right?" Once again, they nodded and Arnold smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, what about the other sexy tension then? Where was that?!" Asked a frantic Gerald.

"You can't honestly tell me you haven't seen the way they stare at each other in the halls, all the lip bites, gazes of longing?" Phoebe chastised him.

"Uhh," Helga somewhat reluctantly pulled away from Arnold and stood up," I'm gonna...go now... Bye?" Helga pecked Arnold's lips and with that, she sprinted out the door.

"What was that about?" Gerald asked.

"I have no idea... Do I really look at her like that without noticing?" He turned to Phoebe with a goofy grin.

"Yes! It's as plain as day! You both obviously are attracted to each other."

"Oh..." Arnold turned his head to the door and let his eyes fall half lidded,"I'm just glad that I've noticed _now_..."

Helga's feet made a quick pace back to her house," _God, that was awkward as_ ** _fuck._** _I can't believe that Arnold has been looking at me like that! Or was it just_ me _looking at_ Arnold _like that? Oh, what the hell! He's looking at me like that now! Why complain?"_ She grinned to herself before leaping up the steps of her stoop. Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out a set of keys and put one into the look on her door.

 _"_ _I cant wait till I get my own place, away from this horrible family. And maybe, just maybe, and if God deems me worthy of it, Arnold will be there with me…"_

The door flew open with an erie creaking noise, revealing a dark, quiet house on the inside. The still sent a small stir up Helga's spine. Her eyes narrowed as she stepped into the house behind her and shut the door. She remembered seeing,as she walked down the street, that Olga's car was gone from outside, and heard nothing from said overly preppy woman or her children. The lanky teen came to a conclusion that they had left. That just left her, her mother, and her father if he had come home from "work" early. She shuddered a little as she looked at the clock on the wall. It read "4:15"

Helga let out a sigh.

Her footsteps were loud on the hard floor, and they echoed softly off the buildings walls. Her eyes darted about the living room as she quickened her pace slightly. But, as she made her way past the kitchen, a heavy smell of booze and other alcohol took over her nose. Her face contorted in disgust at the horrendously strong smell as she peered her head around the doorway to the "alcoholic's paradise."

An annoyed groan escaped her pouty lips as her gaze met a very hung over Miriam Pataki, passed out and snoring with her head propped up against an opened container of vodkas. Her hand was loosely clutching a bottle of booze and her free hand was laying near her smoothie blender.

"Miriam!" Helga called harshly from the doorframe. The woman released a loud snore in response.

"MIRIAM!" She yelled. Still nothing.

Helga walked up to the drunkard and shook her shook her shoulders with great fervor. As she held to her, she felt the coolness of her mothers skin with her fingertips. Her lack of response was starting to scare Helga.

 _"What if she's dead?"_

"Shit shit shit shit shit... FUCK! WAKE UP, MIRIAM!"

Miriam let out an incoherent string of jumbled words before she slowly opened one eye,"B? You're home ear-* _hick*-_ ly!"

"No, it's not Bob, Miriam. It's Helga. You were passed out again. Are you okay?" She scanned her mother's face in worry.

"Oh, it's you," she mumbled with malice in her voice,"I thought you were supposed to be going to school today! You're going to be-" Just as she was about to finish her slurred sentence, her already half asleep eyes drooped and her jaw slacked. Her words trailed off as her face fell into the table with a thud and a loud snore.

"Typical drunk..." Helga mumbled.

"All right man, I'm still not processing all this very well,"Gerald glanced up from his video game controller at his football headed friend.

"Gerald, for the millionth time, Helga and I are having casual make out sessions and sex," the blonde sighed as his player blew up on the screen.

"So there's no emotion behind it?" Gerald asked quizzically, pausing the game to look at his friend.

"No..." Arnold blushed, laying back on the ground to look at the ceiling.

"You sure?" The dark skinned boy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, uh..." The teen mumbled, and brought up a hand to pinch the brim of his nose.

"Uh huh... Tell me,man, are you blushing a lot around ole Hell Girl?" Gerald leaned back on his hands and moved his controller to the side.

"Y-yeah..."

"And butterflies? Do those fill up your stomach when you're around her?" He asked.

"Uh, yes?"

Gerald grinned a little,"Do you feel a little happier around her? Smiling a lot more?"

"Yeah,so?" Arnold leaned forward and raised an eyebrow to his friend, trying his best to fake his usual obliviousness.

"One more question. Do you feel all goofy around her? Smiling like an idiot?"

"Yeah, I don't see what you're getting at, though," Arnold tilted his head to the side and frowned lopsidedly.

Gerald laughed,"You've got a crush on your ex-bully, my man! Scary as it is..." His brown eyes darkened.

"Phhht, no! Wha-what are you talking about? I don't have a crush," he waved his hand to blow it off, nervously gulping as he did so.

"Yeah,ya do."

"No, I don't!" His voice cracked.

"You're acting like you've known you have a crush on her, man. Tell me how long all this has been going on!"

Arnold gave up and sighed,"Before I started dating Lila..."

"You're shitting with me," Gerald's eyes widened.

Arnold scratched the back of his neck timidly,"I shit you not, I'm afraid..."

"But why?"

"I dunno... I didn't _really_ realize it 'till after I started going out with Lila a year ago. But it's been going on a while I guess." He smiled sheepishly.

"Dammit, Arnold! Now we have to find out if Helga feels the same!" Gerald chortled.

"No no no no no no NO. Nope! It's fine like it is, so don't go fuck it up!" He spoke, his voice exasperated.

"I can't man," Gerald chocked on his laughter and threw a hand over his mouth and mumbled," _You_ already did!"

Arnold's face blushed crimson as his hand hit his forehead in a loud face-palm.

"Yes, Phoebe, for the last time," Helga groaned," Arnold didn't steal away my virginity..."

 _"Good! You're only a young teen, after all. So, how did the 'Ice Cream' taste?"_ Thepetite girl giggledover the other line of the phone call.

Helga hesitated before she grinned wickedly,"It melts in your mouth..."

" _Helga!_ " She laughed, _"You're so terrible!"_

"You're the one that asked, Pheebs," she chortled and leaned back on her bedpost. The blonde played with the hem of her shirt and smiled dreamily.

 _"Oh, I've got to go, Helga! I'm spending the night at my aunt's! I'll see you at school tomorrow!"_

"M'kay, Pheebs. Bye..." The dial tone rang in her ears as she sat the phone down on her bedside table. Her blue eyes drifted to her window. The sky had darkened a bit and dark, ominous clouds formed in the sky. Her eyes widened as she looked further out onto the little piece of visible street below her. Bob's blue Lincoln swerved to a stop at the stoop, just like he had done every other week for the past year and a half. Helga let out a large gulp and made her way to her closet, cringing at every creak the floor made under her weight.

 _"_ _He's not supposed to be home until this weekend, dammit…"_

The lanky teen glanced over her shoulder to look out the window, her eyes growing wider as she spotted her father groggily stumbling up the steps with an angry look on his face. She raced into the closet, frantically blocking the door with whatever she could find. Her heart violently pounded in her ears. For something that should have become a ritual, it was still a strange and horrifying experience every time her father came home, drunk from a week of bounds of beer and adultery.

She cringed as she heard his shouting as the door slammed, echoing through the building. She counted down the moments of her inevitable doom with shaky breaths. Her ears tuned into the downstairs commotion:

"MIRIAM! WH-WHERE ARE YOU? I'M HOME AND THE HOUSE IS A FUCKING WRECK!"

A pause.

"WAKE THE HELL UP MIRIAM!"

 _A slap and a scream._

 _A thud and the shattering of glass._

 _Another slap._

Tears streamed down Helga's face as she curled into a fetal position on the floor.

Her heart skipped a beat as Bob's slow and sluggish footsteps slammed on each step. Helga's bedroom door flung open, emitting a giant, staggering shadow on her floor that grew larger and closer with each step.

"OLGA," he grumbled loudly," WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE WHORE?"

A small whimper escaped from her lips before she could stop it. She slunk back into a corner and awaited Bob's approach. She let out a cringe as her father's nails clawed the length of her wall as he stubbled his way to her hiding place. A dark chuckle erupted from his lips,"Oh, Ol-ga? Are we *hick* hiding in the closet again? You know what happens when you hide…"

The door flung open and a hinge snapped. Bob's angry voice boomed,"NOW SEE WHAT YOU DID? YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING LITTLE SHIT! YOU MADE ME BREAK THE GODDAMN DOOR!"

His eyes found hers and a malice-filled grin weaved its way onto his broad and drunken face,"THERE you are, bitch. Come 'ere." He took a lumbering step towards her and reached out a beefy and callused hand towards her. He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her towards him. Helga's nose scrunched up in disgust at the smell of alcohol that almost literally poured into the air from his breath. Her heartbeat rang in her ears as she anticipated his hand against her cheek.

And it came.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE BEEN LIKE YOUR SISTER?"

 _Again._

"YOU'RE A WASTE OF MY MONEY!"

 _And again._

"WHY WEREN'T YOU THE SON I WANTED?"

 _And again._

"NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU!"

 _And again._

"YOU'LL NEVER BE A TRUE PATAKI!"

 _And again._

A stream of blood poured down from the gash his ring had cut her cheek. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks and stung and her scrapes. Her breath hitched and barely managed escape from her throat with sharp, tiny intakes of air. He dropped her on the floor with a loud thud and she let out a pained groan. She flinched and held her sides, waiting for more blows.

And from drunken kicks, again they came.

Helga let out a half sob and chocked back the lump in her throat. She hugged herself and cowered under his hazy glare. Her tears traced sticky streaks on her face and clung to her long eyelashes as blood dripped onto the floor, staining her clothing. She panted and groaned, but as she did so, something snapped in the young girls head. A fiery anger, burning twice as hot as her blowhard father's, engulfed her heart. With a rush of adrenalin, she staggered to her feet with a wail of pain and locked blazing blue eyes with her father's.

And with a shaky and bloody hand, Ol' Betsy was back in business. Her fist collided with Bob's stomach, making him roar in pain.

"DAMMIT, OLGA!" His hand wrapped around his gut as he clumsily took a step towards her.

"I-ITS HELGA, YOU DUMBASS!"

"I dont CARE what your goddamn name is. You were a mistake! Mistakes don't need names!"

 _"_ _I could eat a can of alphabet soup and shit out a better comeback than that,"_ She mumbled under her breath and glared at him as she grabbed her bleeding arm.

"I hope your ugly ass rots in hell where it belongs!" she growled.

"Get outta my goddamn house, little miss! And DONT TELL A SOUL!" He grabbed her by the arm and shoved her out the door and down the stairs.

She landed with an "umph" and a shooting pain to her head. She stumbled to her feet again and rushed her way to the door, wrapping her hand on the cold door knob. She opened it, cringing at the pain in her wrist.

"Bye, asshole! See ya tomorrow! Maybe…" and with that she stepped out and the door clicked behind her.

And thus she began another part of her every-other-week nightly ritual.

"Miriam gets slapped, check. I get beaten up, check. I get kicked out, check. And all thats left is to visit…" she trailed off. "Shit, Pheebs isn't home. Now what?" She frenetically looked around place to which she wandered. Right before her stood another old and faithful friend, Mighty Pete. She let out a sad sigh and began her painful trek up the side of a tree.

Fun.

 **A/N: I swear I don't have a fetish for having Helga abused by her parents. Really. Don't roll your eyes at me! You're the one that clicked on the story…**


	3. Hey Guys

**Hey guys, this is not Squirrel, but its Night. If you didn't know, Squirrel's had an operation done on her wrist, leaving her unable to write, type, or draw for a short time. No big deal, it'll only last a short time until the talented person we all love is back on her feet!**

 **Ta ta,**

 **Night**


End file.
